Surrounded by Your Embrace
by princessxoamber
Summary: Bella is the biological daughter of Marcus of the Volturi and his mate Didyme. She is sent on a Volturi Mission for her father and Uncle's and comes face to face with the Cullen's. What will she find there? J/B A/James R/Em E/OC C/E and others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a new story from me. Getting Back is FINISHED except for the Epilogue. I can't believe it, my first full length story is finished. I am working on a update for My Love is Yours and The Dream Catcher, but this story has been on my brain for weeks and I'm just now getting it to paper. **

**I have written a one shot for the Free Writer's new contest. The theme this time is "Caught With Your Pants Down" sooo funny. I can't tell you which entry is mine, but I will tell you to go and read them. Entries will be closed but voting is until Feb. 19****th**** I think? Go to their page and check them out.**

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2455894/**

**I won't put everything I've been working on in my Author's Note this go round, but seriously, go check out my page. Ohhh I did just put a link to my blog on there. Check that out too people, for real. You would soooo make my day. **

**If you are new to my writings, I will let you know, I'm usually consistent with my updates at least once a week but I have two kids who are tiny little things [3 and 10 months] so sometimes real life interferes with story writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR IT'S CHARACTER'S ALTHOUGHT I DO OWN ALL DIRTY THOUGHTS I HAVE ABOUT ONE JASPER WHITLOCK. 3**

**I love reviews and messages and questions. I love having people to chat with and stuff. Anywho here is my new story:**

**Title: Surrounded by Your Embrace**

**Summary: Bella is the biological daughter of Marcus of the Volturi and his mate Didyme. She is sent on a Voltrui Mission for her father and Uncle's and comes face to face with the Cullen's. What will she find there? J/B A/James R/Em E/OC C/E and others.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Bella POV: **

I stood outside the Alaska mansion waiting on Jane to clear the premises and deem it clear for my entrance. I heard her tell the Cullen's we were there for official Volturi business. I scoffed, yeah it took this type of entourage to give Carlisle a book. I knew that there were eight vampires to the Cullen family, and that there were two men who were not mated but it seemed there was one missing for the time being.

I sighed and walked up the steps on the porch, then I lowered my cloak off of my head and smiled at my old friend, "Hello Carlisle, other Cullen's. It's good to see you."

Carlisle looked really surprised and unsure if he could step forward to hug me or run because he was afraid of me. "Isabella, it's been centuries."

"Don't I know it." I chuckled at him. "I am here on official Volturi business." I handed him the book I was holding when one of the Cullen's decided to have an outburst.

"And who are you to the Volturi and how do you know Carlisle?" the blonde known as Rosalie asked. Standing in what I would say looked like a huddle with her siblings.

"Well young Rosalie, as Carlisle told you, my name is Isabella or Bella if I like you, and I have known your father for many many years before you were even born." I smiled toward him and if he could he would blush.

Then her mate, Emmett, who was known for his crass behavior said, "Is that a round about way of saying you guys used to fuck?"

My eyes went wide and I heard Jane's growl, "Do you know who you are speaking with Cullen?"

I touched her shoulder gently, "Jane, dear, they actually don't. I would assume Carlisle has kept me a secret from his family just as he was asked." The Cullen's were very confused, their faces showed every emotion. "My name is Isabella Volturi, I am the biological daughter of Marcus and Didyme."

I let them take that in, I knew they probably had a million questions to ask but I wanted to formally know these people, I had studied them but I wanted to know these people personally more than theoretically. "Now Carlisle, I think it's time you introduce me to your family. I would assume this woman is your mate Esme, correct?"

The woman nodded and moved to hug me, but chose instead to stick out her hand instead, "It's very nice to meet you Isabella."

Carlisle then led me over to his children, "These are my children Isabella, I think you might like them."

"Oh Carlisle do you forget what I do when I am at home, I know all about you guys." I chuckled, "I know that Edward was your first companion and he can read minds," I saw the boy nod his head in conformation, "then I know you found Esme, and then you found the beautiful Rosalie Hale, you really are more beautiful in person then anyone has ever said."

"Well aren't you the charmer." She huffed and her sister elbowed her, "I mean thank you for the compliment Isabella."

"Really guys, it's Bella," I paused, "And this must be your mate Emmett, is it true you carried him with open wounds all the way back home for Carlisle to change him?" She nodded and gave me a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Alice Cullen, you are a legend I must say." Now this girl did actually hug me, "I have heard your story from friends of mine and really I think it is one of the greats."

"Oh Bella, please say you are going to stay a while, we could be great friends." She gushed and jumped along side her mate.

"Ali, calm dear remember, we can't overwhelm new people with your energy." He gave her a kiss on the head and turned to me, "Isabella, it's nice to meet you, but I guess you know who I am."

"Ah yes James I do know you. I admire your strength in your love for Alice here." He gave me a smile and a little bow of his head.

"Now Carlisle I was under the assumption you had another in your family." I looked around the room.

"Oh Bella Jazz will be here soon, he's out hunting." Alice gushed, "Come on we'll set you up a room and we can paint our nails and…" she continued until James stopped her again.

"Ali, maybe Isabella would like to explain what she is doing here before you move her in. Present baby, stay out of your visions." He cooed in her ear. These two were so romantic.

"Come sit down Bella, there is no reason to stand in the doorway." Esme ushered me in. Jane stayed put by the door watching for a sign of something wrong.

"Thank you Esme." I sat down on the couch and the others sat around the living room. Edward took up the place next to me and gave me a crooked smile.

"Isabella, why is your father sending you with this book on vampire hybrids?" Carlisle asked.

"I have no clue, you'd think since I've been a full vampire for half a century now it would have been finished eons ago, but he demanded that I be the one to bring it to you." I sighed, "He said that I couldn't stay in that castle all the time and the only time I did leave was for missions. I guess this is his way of setting up a play date." I sulked.

"Oh Princess, are you throwing a hissy fit again." Jane joked and the Cullen's stared at her. She stopped laughing and regained her rigid posture.

"What did you mean you have only been a full vampire for half a century?" Edward asked.

I was about to answer when the door burst open and stood a glorified God. I knew the stories of Major Jasper Whitlock's good looks had traveled far, but they did him no justice. He was gorgeous with his blonde curls falling into his face and his chest was heaving in and out. I looked him over once more and almost groaned in ecstasy at his laid back cowboy look, full out with cowboy boots and flannel shirt.

"I smelled new scents, is everyone okay?" He demanded. When he looked at me I was locked in place, I couldn't move and I wasn't sure I wanted to. I felt like he was a part of me I couldn't let go and I didn't know I had either. It was confusing and all consuming. All I really wanted to do was walk up and wrap my arms around that man and inhale his beautiful scent. He smelled of cinnamon and apples and I reflexively licked my lips.

He was staring at me with an awed expression too and I heard a whispered, "Mates" come from Carlisle. Both our heads whipped towards him and asked, "What?"

"I said you guys are mates. Can't you feel it?" He answered with a sly smile.

"Who are you?" Jasper finally asked.

"Isabella." I answered.

"Isabella," he said as if he was tasting my name on his lips, "And what are you doing with Jane here?"

"I am part of the Volturi." I said bowing my head. I knew other vampires didn't take that well and always assumed that we were going to do something to hurt them.

"How much of a part?" he asked with his jaw clenched.

"I am the biological daughter of Marcus and Didyme." I told him as I had told the rest of his family.

"Biological?" his face contorted in confusion.

"Yes, if you would all like I will tell you the whole story now." I looked at the room but found myself looking to Jasper for permission mostly.

"I think I'd like that sugar." He grabbed my hand and lead me back to my seat on the couch but kicked Edward out of his spot next to me. Edward grumbled something under his breath and Jasper gave him a death glare.

I cleared my throat and started my stories, "Well as you know Carlisle was born in the 1600's, well so was I. In the late 1640's my father met my mother as a human and they fell in love instantly. They married and of course consummated their relationship and I became a product of that. My mother carried me and had to drink blood to survive and then when it came time for me to be born, I was born like every other human, only it had taken too much energy out of her and my father had to change her on the spot. I aged just like a normal child would and if you want to know anything else about being a hybrid it's in those books. When I reached the age of 18 though, I stopped aging and just stayed the same. I wasn't completely immortal because I still slept and ate human food. Anyway, I'm sure you all know the story of my mother's death? She was killed by werewolves in Romania in the early 1700's." I looked at the room and they all nodded their heads sadly at me.

"Well after that, my father didn't want my existence known about and I was hidden away in the castle, just like a fairy tale princesses. When I met Carlisle, I thought he was going to be the prince who came to take me away, but alas he was just a great friend." I heard and felt the growl come from Jasper's chest and was surprised at the action. "Any way, um, Carlisle spent some time with us as you all know and we compiled a lot of the information about my life into a book for future references, it would be odd if I was the only hybrid in existence." I chuckled and then continued, "I became somewhat of a historian for our kind and whenever someone would enter the castle I would listen in from secret passages in the walls. I loved to hear the stories of our kind and started to write them all down. I finally talked my father into allowing me out in the early 1900's."

I stopped and waiting for a reaction from Jasper, but he sat stoic and still. "There was a giant problem in the South her in America," again no reaction, "So, I asked my father to turn me into a full fledged vampire and I trained to become the head of the guard. In 1954, I came to America and terminated the Southern Wars and anyone who was part of them." I finished, "And since then, it has only been me and my books in the castle and the occasional stray newborn or something."

The Cullen's all sat in silence. No one uttered a word for thirty three long minutes until Jasper said, "You know who I am."

"I do know who you are Major Whitlock and I am pleased to make your formal acquaintance." I offered him my hand and he kissed it.

He was about to respond when my phone rang and I knew it was my father wanting to check in with me, "Hello Father." I answered while giving Jasper a hold that thought gesture.

"Isabella, have you made it to Alaska safely? You didn't call when you arrived." He said wearily.

"I'm find Father, I was just introducing myself to the Cullen's." I thought I heard laughing in the background.

"Oh yes how is Carlisle and his family, is there anyone catching your eye?" he said in a rush.

"Father, did you set this up?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh dearest daughter, you know my power isn't that great, I could see your bonds linking to that family, but not which Cullen is your mate, so do tell me and your Uncle's. We have bets going." He chuckled.

My mouth hung open and I saw Jasper motioning for my phone and handed it over to him, then I heard his silky voice answer my father, "Marcus, this is Major Jasper Whitlock."

"Major, I take it you are my daughter's mate?" he said excitedly.

"I believe I am sir." Jasper offered me a giant smile and I smiled right back. "Now I mean no offence here, but I'd like to get to know my mate and since you have had almost four hundred years with her I'd like to borrow her a while. I promise she will be safe with me and I will allow no harm to come to her."

"I'll hold you to that Major, and Aro said to tell you thank you for helping him win the bet. Apparently Caius picked young Edward as Isabella's mate." I swear if I could blush I would have been crimson.

They said their goodbyes and Jasper handed me my phone back. Then he stood and offered me his hand, "Where are we going?"

"To be alone, I'd like to get to know you without an audience with my family." He shrugged and pulled me towards the door but was stopped by Jane.

"Bella doesn't go anywhere without me." Jane said adamantly. It was a common misconception that Jane was Uncle Aro's personal guard, when in reality she was mine.

"Jane, I swear that I will not allow anything to happen to her. I just want to be alone for a while." Jasper said. He must have done something because she visibly relaxed and then looked at me for help.

"We'll be fine Jane." I gave her a small smile and followed Jasper out the door.

"Think you can keep up sugar?" he yelled over his shoulder and took off into a run. I chased after him and thought to myself, well this mating thing, might not be so bad.

**Jasper POV: **

The day had started out like any other day had before. We were currently on 'summer vacation' from school and 'visiting family' in Alaska so at least there wasn't any school to attend. I had gone out on a hunt to get away from all the mated couples. I was surprised that Edward hadn't joined me. We were the two lone men in our family. Anyway on my way back toward the house I caught two different scents, one stood out from the other, when it hit my nose I licked my lips at the taste. Strawberries and crème I could almost taste on my tongue.

When I barged in the house, I saw a face we were all familiar with and saw another sitting with my family in the living room. I scanned the room and looked at my family, "I smelled new scents, is everyone okay?" Then I looked to the second person, she was the one who smelled so sweet. When she looked back at me I felt my bones going weak and like I had just been covered with a security blanket. I felt wanted and needed and I reveled in it. She was beautiful with her hair in dark long curls, her eyes showed that she too was a vegetarian, and she had the most delicious curves I'd ever seen on a woman even though she was covered in her cloak I could see them.

I heard a whispered, "Mates" come from Carlisle. Both our heads whipped towards him and asked, "What?"

"I said you guys are mates. Can't you feel it?" He answered with his "I'm an all knowing asshole smile"

"Who are you?" I asked after some time

"Isabella." she answered.

"Isabella," I repeated because I wanted to taste it, "And what are you doing with Jane here?"

"I am part of the Volturi." she said bowing her head.

"How much of a part?" I asked with my jaw tight. I didn't like Volturi, I had been waiting for them to come after me for decades.

"I am the biological daughter of Marcus and Didyme." She said and I almost fell over in confusion

"Biological?" I said full of disbelief.

"Yes, if you would all like I will tell you the whole story now." I was glad that I hadn't missed that much yet.

"I think I'd like that sugar." I grabbed her hand and kicked Edward off the couch and heard him mutter, "Lucky bastard" under his breathe and I glared at him and yelled in my mind, "_keep your lust to your self asshole." _

As Bella told us her story, I couldn't stop myself from cringing when she thought Carlisle was her prince to save her. I wanted to do that. As she continued I slowly realized that she knew everything about all of us. That thought caught Edward and he nodded his head. When I asked her if she knew who I was and she responded so lightly I wanted to jump up and praise whoever it was that existed in heaven for sending me this angel.

My life was not the gushy love story, or even a tragic tale like some of the other's in my family members had. I was made as a weapon. A hard core killing machine and I was made for only that reason. I didn't deserve the family I had and was lucky to have them. When I heard Bella say that she had exterminated the Southern Wars I was thankful, yet I felt a little sad at not getting the chance to end that bitch myself.

I had raced off out of the house with Bella following behind me and came to a stop at the mountain top. Bella caught up quickly and sat down next to me. Our hands were so close they were almost touching. I wanted to pick her up and hold her in my lap but thought that wasn't appropriate for just meeting someone.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she watched the horizon.

I stared at her and then answered, "How much do you really know about me Bella?"

"I know a lot actually. I have met your friends Peter and Charlotte many times." She smiled and placed her hand over mine. "I hope a lot of it is the truth, but a lot of what I hear is hearsay and that can end up like gossip can, twisted in so many directions. Do you want to tell me?"

"No, I'm sure you got the truth from Peter and Charlotte, you know what I'd love to hear for real? Alice and James's story is one of my favorites of all time." She sighed, I guess my girl was a romantic.

"You know I'm a little bit a part of that story too right?" I nudged her with my shoulder.

"Maybe that's my favorite part." She flirted shamelessly with me.

"You are going to be trouble Miss Bella." I accused.

"I think you can handle it, Mr. Whitlock." She batted her long eyelashes at me.

"Can I kiss you?" I leaned forward a little.

She closed her eyes and breathed deep, "I'd be offended if you didn't."

I threaded my hand through her hair and pulled her closer to me and our lips barely touched. The spark that was sent through us had us backing up a bit but that didn't stop me, I kissed her lips hard and I felt her tongue dart out to cover my lips and I sucked it into my mouth. We made out on the mountain top for what felt like minutes but turned out to be hours. The sun was starting to set and had peeked out from the behind the clouds, when it hit me I started to sparkle like we all did but Bella gasped and traced her finger down my face, "Angel." She whispered quietly.

"I was thinking the same thing about you." I whispered back and kissed her again. I knew we had to go back to the house but I didn't want to leave the isolation we had found in one another.

"Your hair, it looks like a halo. It's blonde and you still sparkle." She giggled and ruffled my hair and then ran into the forest.

I chased after her and we found ourselves back at the house. "Seems like you two had fun." Edward huffed when Bella went inside to check with Jane.

"Don't be jealous." I chastised him.

"I'm not, I just can't read her mind and it's infuriating." He crossed his arms on his chest and pouted.

"Why don't you just ask her?" I suggested.

"Ask me what?" Bella returned to my side.

"Edward can't read your mind." I chuckled.

"Oh I'm a shield. Sorry Edward." She didn't elaborate just grabbed my hand, "Your family would like to speak with you. I think Jane and I are going check into our hotel, maybe we can make some plans for tomorrow."

"You can't leave!" I exclaimed and held her to my chest. "Please."

She hushed me and we went inside to talk with the others. Alice stood up and asked, "Well, we have to be back in Forks in two weeks. Jasper are you going to go back to Volterra with Bella or is Bella going to Forks with us?"

That seemed like the million dollar question and I looked at her for the answer. "What is it you do in Forks?" Bella asked full of curiosity.

"We go to high school." I grumbled.

"I've never been to real school before." She clapped her hands together. "Please can I stay? I'm sure Father will be fine with it."

"And what about Jane? Bella we use the ploy of adoptive kids and foster children and we can't have too many without them becoming suspicious." Carlisle added.

"She needs to go do something for me soon anyway I promise. She was just my guard to get here. I don't think I'll need one now." She looked at me the whole time and I knew this meant that she was trusting me to protect her the way she has been guarded her whole life and I wouldn't let anything come close to hurting her.

"It'll work. Bella though, you need a last name honey, you can't be a Volturi." Alice giggled and I knew then that she had something up her sleeve.

When we went to school, Alice, Emmett and Edward were all Cullen's, Rosalie and I were Hale's and James used Brandon. It always seemed to work for the couples so they didn't look like real siblings in school.

"What if she was a Whitlock?" Edward suggested and I wanted to jump up and down and scream not yet, but I couldn't.

"I like it." Bella winked at me. She was a naughty little minx.

"And what's her story?" Rose asked.

"She could be a troubled cousin." Emmett suggested, "Expelled from her old school and in need of some serious family lovin"

"I'd rather not look like a delinquent Emmett, I am a Princess." Bella huffed.

"Well we have two weeks to decide. Jasper you'll be able to get the papers?" Carlisle asked referring to our friend Jenks the forger. I just nodded.

"Denali's are coming." Alice whispered out of no where.

I heard a curse fall from Bella's mouth, "Jasper I'm sorry but I really should go." She rushed to put her cloak back on when I grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Bella why?" I begged with my eyes.

"A certain member of the Denali coven is not all that happy with me." She moved closer to the door and went to open it and there stood the entire coven.

"I-i-i-i-sabella?" Eleazra stuttered full of fear, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry Eleazra, I'm just leaving." She walked out the door past them all with Jane following and I wasn't that far behind either.

I heard Alice tell the family that Bella and I would be back in the morning and we would deal with the Forks issue then. As I followed my mate into the forest I wondered what she could have done to make Eleazra fear her.

Bella and Jane were waiting on the highway next to a car for me when I emerged from the trees. "Come on Jasper."

We got in the car and Jane drove (which looked funny with how little she was) and we got to the hotel, Bella and I went to a room and she stripped her clothes off and jumped in the shower. It was like she was ignoring my presence and I didn't like it so I got bold and stripped my own clothes and climbed in the shower behind her.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked while she was trying to cover up her body.

"I want to talk to you." I responded and placed kisses on the back of her shoulders and her exposed neck.

"N-n-n-ow?" she stuttered. "You couldn't wait until I was done?"

"You were too tempting, Princess." I ran my nose along the column of her throat, "Well I wanted to talk but then I got a different idea."

"Oh yeah what's that?" she said getting some of her boldness back. She turned around in my arms so she was facing me and placed kisses on my chest.

"A little something like this," I pinned her to the wall and smashed my lips to hers. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist and I felt a fire burning between us that wouldn't be extinguished easily.

**A/N: Yay! I'm so excited for this. I have TONS of ideas and so many things running through my head on this one. I couldn't work on anything else until I wrote this down. I hope you dig it. **

**The romantic James/Alice story will be coming soon and I promise they are adorable. **

**I was tired of the evil trio and the bad Volturi. Plus Maria's dead, so I guess you're wondering what's gonna happen but I can't tell you. It's a surprise. **

**Add to your favorites to find out! He he. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So you guys kinda liked this story eh? I did get some reviews saying I spelled Eleazar's name wrong and I apologize. For some reason my dyslexia kicks my ass with that one. I have always said Eleazra ever since I read the books, I don't know why, it's a strange thing that happens to me. But I will make sure that it is right from now on, so thank you to those of you that pointed it out.**

**Anywho, I have been on an updating kick the last few days. I have also been working on some contests, The Pick Your Own Adventure Contest and I'm about to work on the We Heart It Contest, check those out and vote when the time comes, PLEASE.**

**I am also still avoiding writing my Epilogue for Getting Back What Once was Lost, it will be so sad to see that end and I think I'll need to spend some time with it.**

**If you guys like banners for stories, the girls over on Free Writers have made me some for my stories. I just put in a request for this story today so that should be around soon. You can find the banners on my Free Writer's page or at my blog (That needs updating) and the link is on my profile.**

**I was thinking of making a Facebook or a Twitter so you guys can send questions and such. Would you like that?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything as far as Twilight is concerned, I am excited that I got to switch my Eclipse calendar a week ago, and now I get to look at Alex Meraz's sexy face for a month, but I can't wait until July when I can stare at Jackson Rathbone all month.**

**Previously on: Surrounded by Your Embrace: **

_We got in the car and Jane drove (which looked funny with how little she was) and we got to the hotel, Bella and I went to a room and she stripped her clothes off and jumped in the shower. It was like she was ignoring my presence and I didn't like it so I got bold and stripped my own clothes and climbed in the shower behind her._

_"What are you doing?" Bella asked while she was trying to cover up her body._

_"I want to talk to you." I responded and placed kisses on the back of her shoulders and her exposed neck._

_"N-n-n-ow?" she stuttered. "You couldn't wait until I was done?"_

_"You were too tempting, Princess." I ran my nose along the column of her throat, "Well I wanted to talk but then I got a different idea."_

_"Oh yeah what's that?" she said getting some of her boldness back. She turned around in my arms so she was facing me and placed kisses on my chest._

_"A little something like this," I pinned her to the wall and smashed my lips to hers. She instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist and I felt a fire burning between us that wouldn't be extinguished easily._

**Chapter 2:**

**Jasper POV: **

I was about to continue the exploration of my mate's body when the she devil from hell cleared her throat and interrupted us. I tried to ignore her I really did, but Bella had a conscious even thought I didn't.

"Yes Jane," she giggled her body still wrapped around mine.

"Um, Bella, your dad wants to talk to you and um, Alice Cullen keeps calling." Jane tried to sound professional but she was internally laughing, I could feel it.

"We'll be right there Jane." Bella dismissed her and looked at me, sighed and lowed herself down into the shower again.

"What are you doing Bella?" I asked, spinning her around to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jasper, we don't have time for this, and it's probably not the best time, I mean we just met." She started to ramble after that, "Plus my father would probably sick the entire guard on you, and we just don't know each other, I'm not a slut."

I had to cut her off there, "No one said you were a slut Bella." I said sternly, "And if you think we aren't ready, that's fine, I just….had to be close to you. I apologize." I grabbed a towel and left her standing there under the spray. I heard her call for me but I didn't look back. I went and sat on the balcony of the hotel room and watched as the stars became visible, at least to my eyes.

Jane joined me not long after I got comfortable, "You know that if you hurt her, we'll all take turns killing you."

I gave her a nod and realized I was still in my towel. When I went back inside to retrieve my clothes I found Bella pulling a dress over her head, I saw outlines of bite marks just like mine all over her body, not nearly as many as mine, but I still knew what they were. "Bella?" I asked.

She turned around and saw me watching her, and I felt her embarrassment spike. "I'm sorry Jasper." She bowed her head and I moved at vampire speed across the room to her. I put my hand under her chin and raised it so I could look into her eyes. For the first time since we met, I realized she was a vegetarian and had golden eyes just like mine. For some reason when we had spoken before, it didn't matter and I hadn't paid attention.

"You're a vegetarian." I stated to obvious.

"I am," she responded, "Carlisle told me about it when he visited. I'm the only one in the guard."

I nodded, "And your bite marks?"

"I told you I went on missions, did you think they didn't fight back?" she said defensively.

"I'm sorry Bella." She just shook her head, "Forget about it."

"So you wanna go back to the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Um no, not tonight, I think tomorrow. Alice said that your family wanted an explanation about Eleazar's weird behavior towards me." She shrugged. I grabbed her again and noticed the bruising under her eyes.

"When did you hunt last?" I asked tracing the bruises.

"A few days before we left Italy." She nuzzled my hand and let out a purr. She suddenly became very surprised and moved away from me but I grabbed her and kissed her full on the mouth. We were battling our tongues in the other's mouth when Jane once again made her very annoying presence known.

"Am I going to see this every time I have to talk to you?" She said impatiently tapping her foot with a hand on her hip.

"Jane, be a dear and give us a minute?" Bella nicely ordered her to leave us alone, "Well Jasper, we keep getting caught in this position."

"I like this position, very much." I whispered into her ear, I felt her shiver in desire. I sat down on the bed and pulled her into my lap so she was straddling me, "Now I really like this position, princess."

She let out a moan and then stopped herself. I reminded myself that she was a real princess who followed proper etiquette rules and all that shit, and I was a country boy, who cursed, fucked and kicked ass everywhere I went. Bella and I were very different people and had a lot to talk about before we were completely comfortable, but I was just so damn into her that I really wanted to be _in her._

Bella stood off my lap and excused herself to go speak with Jane. They talked but didn't let me know what it was about, then we watched a few movies to pass the night time. Morning came and I insisted on taking Bella hunting. She obliged and then whispered something I couldn't hear so I asked her to repeat it. "I said, I sent Jane home, I hope you were serious about keeping me safe."

"Of course I will Bella, you are my mate, why wouldn't I?" I asked then I contemplated, "Who all do I really have to keep you safe from?"

She shrugged and gave me a wicked smile, "Everyone, whatever will happen when the vampire world finds out that the only biological child of a Volturi King is out of the castle without the guard."

She was kidding but I thought about it and that could be a serious problem. Would people really want to come after her? Could I really keep her safe? It's been a really long ass time since I've had to deal with anything. Should I call in reinforcements or would the family be enough.

"Jasper?" Bella nudged my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, let's hunt." I said unsteadily.

Bella looked at me warily, but didn't ask anymore questions and we broke off into the forest for a hunt. We met back at the car and started our drive toward home.

"Do you think Alice and James will tell me their whole real story?" Bella asked full of hope.

"I would almost bet on it. She never passes up a chance to tell it." I grabbed Bella's hand across the center console of the car and brought it to my lips.

When we pulled into the driveway, the whole family was waiting for us. Alice was jumping up and down and James was trying to hold her back from pouncing on Bella. Carlisle was feeling extremely excited and happy. Rose was still standoffish and was keeping Emmett back, while Edward was front and center and bubbling with frustration.

I got out of the car and raced around to open Bella's door, she looked up at me with glazed over eyes and I raised and eyebrow at her. Her feelings were full of lust, love and something…..gooey, sweet, it was like she was swooning. I mean I knew I made girls swoon before, but making my mate swoon was putting points of the board.

Alice was about to say something when Edward let out a nasty growl. I turned to him and blocked Bella behind me. "Dammit Bella, do you think you could give me my power back?"

I looked a Bella for an answer and remembered her shield. "How far can it go Bella?"

"Can we wait and do the Bella Inquisition inside, I don't feel very comfortable out here. I feel….exposed." She whispered into my back.

We all made our way inside and spread out in the living room like we had done the day before when Bella arrived and told her first story, now she had more to tell and I was anxious, as was most of my family.

Bella held my hand and started out, "I know you want to know about what happened yesterday with Eleazar." The family nodded and she continued. "Okay well when Carlisle was leaving Volterra, Eli came in. He joined us a few years before Carlisle left, it felt like a brief time, but you get me right?" again we nodded and I wanted to chuckle at her concepts of time.

"Anyway, when my father introduced me and told him our whole story, Eli through a big fit. He ran around calling me the anti-Christ. He said I was going to be the end of the vampire race and that I would kill everyone. He swears I'm too powerful for my own good and that it will end everything." She summarized.

"Wait, so Eli still thinks you are going to kill us all off? Why would you wait like what 400 years?" Emmett barked out a laugh.

Bella shifted in her seat, "Yes, Emmett, thank you for pointing out my age."

I shot my brother a glare and he held his hands up in surrender. "What else Bella?" I asked.

"Well you guys know I'm a shield, it's mental and physical." She looked around the room, "And I supposedly inherited my mother's gift."

A wave of confusion spread throughout the room, did Didyme really have a gift? I looked around the room and no one else seemed to know the answer either.

"She had the gift of selflessness, just as Carlisle's is compassion." Bella told the room and rolled her eyes. "My father swears I have it but I don't understand, my shield can expand to cover the whole castle at home, both of them actually."

Silence filled the room for at least ten minutes. A shield was rare, I'd never seen one in all my time with Maria, and I'd never heard of one, but I'd never heard of duplicate gifts. I knew that Renata in the guard had some sort of shield but Bella's didn't sound like hers at all.

Bella cleared her throat and we all turned to her, "Alice do you think you and James could tell me your story now? Please? It's my favorite to hear."

Rose scoffed and asked, "Why do you enjoy hearing the stories of other's so much?"

"Well Rosalie, I was literally locked in a castle for hundreds of years and I am a real princess. I am a true fairy tale. I also like to hear the stories first hand because I keep a historical log of everything back in Volterra." Bella answered without batting an eyelash.

"You're the historian?" Edward asked.

"Pretty much, I told you, I lingered in the halls and hidden passages and listened whenever I could. After I turned full vamp and went on missions, I listened to the accounts and wrote them down." She shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Alice was bouncing again and full of excitement. "Oh Bella, you don't know what it means to us that you want to hear our story."

"Well then tell it, silly." Bella moved to sit on the edge of her seat and I had to laugh. She looked like a little girl about to be read to so she could go to sleep.

James cleared his throat, "Okay, I guess I'll start and then Alice will jump in and we'll go back and forth okay?" Bella nodded and he continued, "You have to know this first, Alice and I were sweethearts before we were turned."

Bella gasped and exclaimed, "You guys were in love before you were vampires?"

"Yes we were," James started again, "We were both from good families and when Alice's visions started getting more frequent, she would try to warn people. The town's people started calling her a witch and placed her into an asylum. When my family found out about it, they called off the engagement and cut all ties with her family so we would still look like a good family."

Bella nodded enthusiastically and James continued, "Anyway, about a year after Alice was put in the asylum, I went out on a hunting trip with my father. He wanted to talk to me about courting another girl, I kept telling him I was in love with Alice and that I wanted to visit her, but he said it was out of the question. During our trip, I was suddenly flung into a tree and I felt my bones break all over my body. I heard a voice say that would make it stop and then I felt the fire."

James looked at Alice and she had unshed tears floating in her eyes. I felt the love flowing off of them and I hoped one day Bella and I would feel the same way. She squeezed my hand as if she noticed the same thing.

"Anyway, so in 1901, two years later, I went to that asylum where they were holding Alice. When I woke up, I was all alone, my sire gone, I couldn't remember many things from my life except Alice. I didn't remember my last name, nothing except my name was James and I loved a girl named Alice who was locked in an asylum. I started to run towards where I knew she was and I broke in. My Alice was being tortured by those monsters, my throat burned so badly and I attacked them all. I killed any doctor who dared touch my Alice. I found her in her room and I took her deep into the forest. I bit her and sat with her for two days when I smelled the scent of my sire."

Again Bella gasped and the family chuckled at her animated responses, "I had ingrained that smell into my mind so that I could ask him why he left me. He attacked me and told me I couldn't be breaking as many laws as I just did. He didn't want to hurt me but he would. I still had Alice in my arms and I hid her away and began a fight with my sire. He called himself Xander. We fought and fought and we moved farther and father away from Alice."

Alice jumped in now, "And when I woke up, I was all alone, I didn't know anything about who I was or anything. I was a blank slate, the only things I saw were my visions. My visions started of James, and it looked like he was chasing me to hurt me. I was in that flight part of my instincts and I ran and ran away from him. I evaded him for more than twenty years. In 1925, I had the first vision of Carlisle and the family. I saw myself standing with James and we were holding hands. I stopped my running that day. He caught up to me in New Orleans, we got married and made plans to head towards Carlisle when I had the visions of Jazz joining us."

"Wait," Bella interjected, "What did you do for those twenty four years James?"

"Well Bella, I um….well besides chasing Alice, I met Victoria and Laurent. I met Vic in Canada in 1912, she was hunting men outside a brothel and I stumbled into her. She thought I was invading her territory and I told her the story of Alice and she agreed to help me find her. We met Laurent in California ten years later, he was gambling in some bar, we weren't all together long, but they hung back when Alice finally let me in." James was fidgeting, the reminiscing about his time apart from his mate was uncomfortable.

Alice jumped in again, "Anyway, we did all hang out in New Orleans, they came to the wedding, it was really sweet. I saw them coming with us to Carlisle, but when I saw the vision of Jasper I knew he would need the least amount of people in his face. Vic and Laurent were scared after I told them of Jasper's scars." I flinched and Bella squeezed my hand, "But Jazz wouldn't be where I could find him until 1948, so they left and James and I had a honeymoon for twenty years." Alice giggled, "We met Jazz in the diner in Philly, and we made our way towards the Cullen's. Emmett had just found his singer and they moved again, so it took us a while to find them again. In 1955 we all showed up on their doorstep and retold the whole story. We were here in Alaska and Carlisle had the Denali's over, Laurent instantly set his eyes on Irina and they mated as well as Vic and Tanya, I knew it all from my visions, but it was still exciting to see."

"And Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Oh you know our broody Emo-pire. He shied away from everyone for a few decades and got used to our diet. And the rest is history." Alice concluded. Bella was full of awe and some sort of admiration.

"That is the best story, I have ever heard!" She clapped, "Although, I may just kill Simon and Fiona for not telling me you guys were sweethearts as humans!"

Everyone froze the moment she mentioned someone knowing the story, "Who are they princess?" I asked.

"Oh, you um….basically, they were Peter and Charlotte for Maria when I took her out. They were trying to get away from her the day we took over and begged me to spare them. I did and they became good friends. I actually introduced them to Peter and Charlotte, they get along quite well." She shrugged like it was no big deal. "Oh they even lit the fire for me when I through Maria in the pile." She let out and evil laugh and my lust level skyrocketed. Hearing her laugh about killing my sire and the slut-pire made all kinds of things in my body react.

Rose caught my eye and asked, "Jazz, can you come with me to town for something?"

I looked at Bella and she shrugged, "Go have fun with your sister, I'll stay here and get to know everyone better."

I felt the excitement coming off a few members of my family, and one in particular had me steaming. "Bella, I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you come?"

"No Jazz, I need to speak to you," Rose interjected, "Alone." She gave Bella and evil look and I let out a hiss toward my sister.

I sighed and went to leave when Edward caught me at the door, "Don't worry about Bella being safe, I'll take good care of her while you're gone." He said smugly.

"I'm sure you will, just make sure you keep your hands to yourself asshole." I pushed him against the wall and growled in his face, "She's my mate, not yours."

"Whatever you say Jazz." He walked off feeling smug and I really wanted to kick his ass but my sister was pulling me towards her car.

"What's this about Rose?" I asked full of annoyance.

**Bella POV: **

I watched as Jasper drove away with his sister. I wasn't sure what her problem was with me, but I hope they settled it. I didn't want to cause a rift between them. I sighed and turned away from the window where I watched my mate leave and when I did I ran straight into what felt like a brick wall. Before I could fall, I felt someone wrap their arms around me, but they felt, different, and unwanted.

"Bella, you must be the only clumsy vampire I know." I saw Edward flash me a smile while he steadied me.

"Thanks for the help Edward." I moved to walk away when I caught the baby grand piano in the front room. "Who's is that?" I asked him.

"It's mine, why?" Edward scrunched up his nose I guess because he couldn't read my mind and he wasn't used to having to actually ask that question.

"Do you play?" he nodded and pulled me toward the piano. I heard the melody play and closed my eyes so I could remember it. "It's beautiful."

I felt him inch towards me on the bench and I tried to move back, "What are you doing?"

"Come on Bella, you must know that you and I are much better suited for each other then you and Jasper." He suggested and I growled in anger.

"Don't say that." I stood to run away when Alice screamed.

"Edward, we talked about this. Bella is with Jasper, she is going to be your sister. Get used to it!" Alice screeched at him.

Jasper was gone for six agonizing hours. He didn't call to check in or let me know where he was and I was going out of my mind. In those six hours though, Edward had finally agreed that we were better off as siblings rather then mates. Sure he was gorgeous, but I liked my ruggedly handsome mate better. We found that we had many of the same interests and he even suggested that his real last name was the only one besides Whitlock that no one was using at school so I could use it.

I admitted that I didn't want to use Whitlock for schooling. I hoped one day I would bare that name, but I wanted it to be given to me properly. I didn't want to just borrow it. When I explained that to Edward he thought about it a while and came up with the Masen solution.

We were laughing and testing out how it would sound when Jasper came in the door looking at us in anger. "Why are you calling her Bella Masen?"

Edward answered, "I suggested it for school. We were trying it out to see how it sounded and if she would answer to it."

Jasper nodded tensely, "I'm going to shower, can we talk when I get out." I just nodded and let him walk up the steps.

"He seemed angry." I whispered.

"Rose is protective of him. Something might have happened. He came home alone." Edward shrugged.

I didn't want to sit there and wait so I went and roamed the house until I found the room where Jasper's scent was the most potent. His room had to be the size of three rooms, it seemed like his sitting room, library and bedroom were all in one. His room was covered in historical Confederate paraphernalia. There was a flag on one wall and then a sword hanging on a wall. Two walls were covered in bookshelves and then in the corner I saw a guitar. I hoped he played, because that was….sexy. If I dared myself to say.

On a desk against another wall held a laptop. I saw the IPod thing that Jane had been trying to get me to buy. I clicked on the song playing and listened to the words and found it to be one of my favorites to listen to.

"I can play that you know." I heard Jasper's voice say from behind me. "It's a duet though you might need to help me."

I turned around and froze, he wasn't dressed. He just had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was dripping wet. I instinctively licked my lips wanting to taste his skin, like before.

**Jasper POV: **

I listened for four hours while Rose bereted me for letting someone new into the family. She was especially mad that said person was from the Volturi. She ranted and raved and I didn't say a word because if I did, I might have killed her.

She didn't care how sweet and nice Bella seemed, but she thought the Volturi were just trying to gain access into our family. She's basically screaming conspiracy theory, something about the girl Chelsea who can bond you to someone, is really the one who mated us and that we didn't really mate. We aren't true mates. She just kept on and on. I finally snapped and told her to fuck off and if she didn't like it to stay out of my way and out of my life.

When I came home, I heard Bella and Edward at his piano and he was calling her Bella Masen. I didn't like that shit one bit. If she is not Bella Volturi, she should only be known as Bella Whitlock. They of course explained it was for when we went back to Forks and I was excited that Bella was coming with us and for once I wouldn't be alone. I suddenly felt bad for snapping at Edward since he was the only one who would now be alone. Maybe Bella had a friend she could introduce him to?

I went up to my room to take a shower since I had to run home and got caught in a storm. When I got out, I found Bella in my room. She was gazing around in amazement and when I found her at my computer with my music, I couldn't help myself but egg her on.

"I can play that you know," I let my voice go thick with lust and I felt hers triple. "It's a duet though, you might need to help me."

I wanted to see what stuff Bella liked and didn't like. I hoped we had the same interests and if not maybe I could teach her. She turned around and noticed my state of undress and licked her lips. I really wanted to pull her into my arms, throw her on my bed and officially mate with her, but I didn't.

"Maybe I should get dressed," I offered. Bella nodded but still eyed me like I was a piece of meat. "Then we could talk?"

"I'd like that." She nodded and looked down.

After I got dressed, I sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me. "Bella, I'm a real son of a bitch. I curse, a lot, I flirt, a lot, I get into fights and I want to fuck your brains out. You make me crazy woman." I started I figured being honest was the best bet, "But I know that you are a prime and proper princess and you don't really approve of all those things, but I think I could handle corrupting you a little."

Bella just stared at me and then busted out laughing, "Wow, that was so romantic." She tried to control the laughter before she spoke again, "Really, I'm blown away. You almost had me with the song, I almost fell for it."

She stood up to leave, "Maybe this was a mistake."

Before she could, I grabbed my guitar and started to play and sing, "_**Let's run away, Where nothing stands between me and you Let's find a place somewhere a little closer to the truth, And call it a home Where there is no right and there's no wrong And we can be all alone" **_

It went into the chorus and she sang along with me, _"__**And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings You don't have to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint You'll always be my angel no matter what you do Cause you take me to heaven just by being you"**_

What surprised me was when she belted out the next part for herself, _".__**Tell me a secret Tell me things that no one else should know Even in your weakness Baby drop your guard, just let it go Until everything's exposed And you don't have to feel ashamed Baby, just say my name (ohh)"**_

I looked up at her in awe and paused for the briefest of seconds before I kept playing.

_**And I'll take off my halo, if you take off your wings  
You don't have to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint  
You'll always be my angel no matter what you do  
Cause you take me to heaven just by being you.**_

_**When I see you standing there  
You know it all becomes so clear  
The way you look, the way you talk  
I need the way you lift me up  
This will never feel complete  
Until there's nothing in between  
And we have broke down every wall  
Baby baby baby baby let's just fall**_

And I'll take off my halo  
Yeah, and I'll take off my wings  
You don't have to be invincible cause I sure ain't no saint  
You'll always be my angel no matter what you do  
Cause you take me to heaven  
Just by being you  
Ohh, you take me to heaven  
Just by being you

Let's run away  
Let's run away

When we finished we both just stared at each other. Nothing was said, she sprinted from the door and was in my arms kissing the hell out of me before I could blink. I kissed her with everything I had, then I laid her down on my bed.

"Jasper, I love that song." She admitted.

"I do too Princess, it's one of my favorites." I kissed her sweetly on the lips and then moved along side her jaw line and up her ear.

"Jasper, I think, well I know," she let out a small moan as I continued kissing her, "Dammit, I know we are meant to be, but couldn't you maybe court me a little?"

I stopped all my kissing and just stared at her. Fuck, I was using her like I'd used vampire females in the passed, fuck and go. I was just trying to get into her pants. I knew I should have been wanting more since she was my mate, but I was just such a jackass that I wasn't listening to my own instincts.

I didn't say anything and just stared at her when she spoke in a small voice, "I'm going to go see Carlisle and call my father. You almost had me fooled Jasper."

"Bella wait," I called after her, "Please."

Suddenly my phone was ringing and I saw that it was Peter, "Hi Peter." I answered.

"How do you like Princess Bella?" he asked.

"I, um…well I fucked up." Then I backtracked, "How the hell did you know?"

"Word travels fast when the infamous Major of the Southern Armies mates with the Volturi Princess." He chuckled.

"I messed up. I tried to fuck her, I haven't even," I couldn't even speak anymore I let out a feral growl.

"Whoa Major calm down. I'm sure it'll all work out. Tell her Fi and Simon say hey and so do we, but I gotta go." He hung up before I could say anything back and I was confused as fuck.

I sat there on my bed and thought about who I could go to for help. I could ask Carlisle what it was like for women in his day, since Bella was born then but then I would have to explain how I fucked up. The only other person who had a good set of morals was Edward and I sucked it up and walked to his room to ask for help.

I knocked before I walked inside and found him sitting smugly on his sofa with his arms behind his head, "You have a question brother?"

"Dammit Edward, I need help courting Bella." I admitted in a soft whisper so she wouldn't hear me.

"Why can't you do it brother?" he taunted. He was asking to get his ass kicked.

"Because I'm a crass son of a bitch and I just tried to get into her pants" I growled to him. "Help me fix this before we get to Forks."

He didn't answer me but stood from the sofa and pulled me out of his room, "We have a meeting downstairs about that right now."

When we got into the living room everyone was sitting in their places just as they had when Alice retold their story. Rose was back and was glaring at Bella again. I had a feeling this was going to lead to a cat fight before it got any resolved. But Bella wasn't even acknowledging her looks. She just felt, sad, and upset and dammit I caused it.

Carlisle stood and announced to the room, "Bella has chosen to use Edward's human name of Masen when we go to Forks. The story will be that she is Edward's sister by blood that was separated from him in the car crash that killed his parents. Since we have found her we took her in and all that. Bella we will have to introduce you to the wolves in Forks to add you to the treaty…." He continued talking but pure fear was radiating off her.

"Wolves?" She cried, "No wolves."

Bella started to shake and rock with her arms wrapped around her knees that were pushed into her chest. "Can't see wolves… No wolves." She kept repeating and I could have killed Carlisle for this.

"Dammit Carlisle, you knew her mother was killed by wolves, you couldn't have said anything else?" I growled at him.

"What did you want me to say?" he challenged and when he did Bella's shield shot out over us and blocked the rest of the family from coming in. Even in her emotionally weakened state she was still protecting herself and her mate. I was damn proud.

"Maybe the shifters? The Quileute's. I don't fucking care, but look at her." I turned back towards my mate after yelling at my father and tried to get her to calm down.

"Bella, Princess, come on, come back to me now. I'll keep you safe. I promise. No one is going to hurt you. You have to snap out of this, cause if you don't we can't go on a real date." I coaxed her.

I soothed her for almost an hour before she calmed down completely. When she came back to semi-normal she looked up at me and whispered two words, "No wolves." I nodded and carried her up to my room and we cuddled in my bed. Her shield was still strong around us. She looked peaceful though snuggled into my side, if she were human I would think she was sleeping.

I knew that she would have to sign for the treaty, but I just hoped the wolves would make an exception due to extenuating circumstances with her mother. As I laid there in the bed with my mate, I tried to come up with a scenario for the date I promised her. When I kept coming up blank I finally decided to ask Alice instead of getting help from Edward and she came barreling into my room and rambling her head off. I didn't understand a word, but I knew that I had made the right choice in asking her for help. I only hoped Bella would like whatever she planned and as long as she enjoyed it, I would too.

**A/N: Holy Moly! I couldn't stop writing.**

**So Alice and James' story was adorable right?**

**Jasper's a crass bastard too, and I love it. Our pretty princess though may have a few things under her sleeve.**

**Forks and the Wolves next?**

**Song was: Just by Being You by Steel Magnolia listen to it, it's awesome.**

**Now I've given you guess hints as to where I got the title for this story, I'm hoping someone figures it out.**

**Well I'm off to finish some contest stuff and then do the last Chapter of Getting Back….wish me luck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So it's official, I have finished my first full length story. Getting Back What Once Was Lost is officially done! I'm sad to see it go, but I loved it so much.**

**I am participating in Fandom Fights Tsunami- http:/fandomfightstsunami(.)blogspot(.)com/**

**So everyone go donate and such for that, although I am a little unsure of what to write. Is there an outtake you'd like to see from this story? Or one of my others? Help me out readers!**

**Anywho, check out all the other stuff on my page, it will truly be appreciated. Surrounded by Your Embrace is kicking off pretty well, but The Dream Catcher needs some love people. Jake is absolutely adorable in that story. =) and Jasper is pretty awesome in it too, even if…well he's with Alice…..*sigh***

**Also read my one shot "She Changed Him" *its Ed/Bella* I know, but it worked, and I've had some messages saying to make it a full length story. Answer's can be placed with the poll on my page.**

**Do you guys read **_**The Mortal Instruments? **_**I do and I just read **_**City of Fallen Angels**_** it was AMAZING! It's the fourth book in the series, and its just…AHHHH I get so excited. **

**Question to my readers: What is your dirty pleasure reading? Mine is Iamtwilightobsessed's Jailbait. Share yours please!**

**I now have a Twitter (PrincessxoAmber) and I have a Facebook (Princess Amber Fanfiction) for my fics and updates, so you guys can know what's going on with me or if you want to just drop a line…sooo everyone add me!**

**Ohhh and I'm looking for a contest Beta, and for my Tsunami piece too, they aren't done, but they need to be grr….hit me up if you want the job! **

Previously on Surrounded By Your Embrace:

_Carlisle stood and announced to the room, "Bella has chosen to use Edward's human name of Masen when we go to Forks. The story will be that she is Edward's sister by blood that was separated from him in the car crash that killed his parents. Since we have found her we took her in and all that. Bella we will have to introduce you to the wolves in Forks to add you to the treaty…." He continued talking but pure fear was radiating off her._

_"Wolves?" She cried, "No wolves."_

_Bella started to shake and rock with her arms wrapped around her knees that were pushed into her chest. "Can't see wolves… No wolves." She kept repeating and I could have killed Carlisle for this._

_"Dammit Carlisle, you knew her mother was killed by wolves, you couldn't have said anything else?" I growled at him._

_"What did you want me to say?" he challenged and when he did Bella's shield shot out over us and blocked the rest of the family from coming in. Even in her emotionally weakened state she was still protecting herself and her mate. I was damn proud._

_"Maybe the shifters? The Quileute's. I don't fucking care, but look at her." I turned back towards my mate after yelling at my father and tried to get her to calm down._

_"Bella, Princess, come on, come back to me now. I'll keep you safe. I promise. No one is going to hurt you. You have to snap out of this, cause if you don't we can't go on a real date." I coaxed her._

_I soothed her for almost an hour before she calmed down completely. When she came back to semi-normal she looked up at me and whispered two words, "No wolves." I nodded and carried her up to my room and we cuddled in my bed. Her shield was still strong around us. She looked peaceful though snuggled into my side, if she were human I would think she was sleeping._

_I knew that she would have to sign for the treaty, but I just hoped the wolves would make an exception due to extenuating circumstances with her mother. As I laid there in the bed with my mate, I tried to come up with a scenario for the date I promised her. When I kept coming up blank I finally decided to ask Alice instead of getting help from Edward and she came barreling into my room and rambling her head off. I didn't understand a word, but I knew that I had made the right choice in asking her for help. I only hoped Bella would like whatever she planned and as long as she enjoyed it, I would too._

**Chapter 3: **

**Bella POV: **

The two weeks after I met Jasper, passed by rather quickly, almost too quickly. I wanted to spend all my time with him and get to know him on a more personal level, rather then just what I've heard from others in passing. Jasper and I spent lots of time together, sometimes he'd play his guitar or I'd tell him a story about my time in Volterra. He tried to teach me how to play his guitar, but I was too busy drinking him in to learn anything. Physically I wanted him, I wanted to shove my hands into his hair and pull him close to me. I wanted us to never be separated if possible. He made me feel, real. After being locked away from most vampires in the world, it was nice to connect with someone.

Alice tried to explain to me, that things didn't really go the way my father taught me. Apparently his ideas about relationships were…archaic, that was the word she used. She tried to explain to me that things were more, casual and that people sometimes, spent time together, even if they weren't…together, truly. She told me I should loosen up a little and I made a point to try, but after four hundred years of thinking one way, it will take longer for me to change then just a few days.

Rose pulled me aside a week after I officially moved into the Cullen's home. I had spent time with each member of the family and even the Denali's except for Eleazar. He still swore I was going to end the vampire race. He was the one that needed to loosen up if it was anyone. Anyway, Rose pulled me away from my time in Esme's garden and decided it was time we chat.

"I don't like you, and I'll probably never like you, but my brother is convinced he loves you, so…" she trailed off and expected me to understand what she was talking about.

"Is this your version of an apology?" I asked.

She scoffed at me, "Rosalie Hale does not apologize."

"Fine, the tell me what your problem with me is." I inquired.

"You are Volturi, you'll always be Volturi." She snipped, "You are going to break us apart. And then take them away."

"You think I'm here on a mission? To recruit?" I accused, "You think I'm faking my feelings for Jasper?"

"I know you are. You want to take Jasper, Edward and Alice back with you." She huffed again. "It's not going to work, so you better just call your guard back to escort you home."

"I wouldn't do that. My father and Uncles have no interest in recruiting any of the Cullen's." I told her honestly. "And, I love Jasper, so don't you ever question my feelings for him." Suddenly, I felt a smack to my face and saw Rose stalk off. I automatically leapt toward her.

"Did you just smack me?" I growled. I no sooner got the sentence out, when Jasper was in front of me trying to pull me off of Rosalie. I wasn't sure who he was protecting, but she wasn't going to hit me and get away with it.

Soon enough, the whole family was gathered into the living room, watching the scene as it unfolded. I looked to Emmett, "Keep her away from me." I growled.

I didn't listen for an answer and stalked toward Jasper's room. I found her behavior to be ridiculous and immature. I respected that she was protecting her family, but I didn't like false accusations toward me.

"She doesn't mean it." I heard Jasper's voice from the doorway.

"You don't know that, I'd have to ask Edward." I countered.

"True, but," he plopped down on the bed next to me, "I know that when you stood up to her, her feelings changed from hostile to respect. I think she believes you now."

I shrugged and didn't respond so he just continued, "So Esme wants to know how to decorate our room in Forks."

"Our room?" I asked, "Don't you mean my room?"

"No she thought we could share, would it be so horrible," he chuckled a little, "I mean you do love me."

"I wondered if you'd heard that." I muttered defiantly. "She thought I was recruiting. I'm now you know."

"I know and I believe you, I don't think you'll have anymore problems from Rosalie." He paused again, and I was noticing that this was a very Jasper quality, he liked to leave you thinking when he had a conversation, "So I was thinking, we're heading to Forks tomorrow, how about you let me take you out on a real date, a date, worthy of a princess?"

"Jasper, you don't have to do that, really I'm sorry about before, it's just….my upbringing was very….strict." I was embarrassed and he felt it, he stroked my cheek and kissed my nose.

"I know Bella, I was too, but after the Army, then Maria, I got a little crude along the way, and stopped caring about anyone but myself." He shrugged, "Self preservation. I got what I wanted, when I wanted and then sent whoever on their way."

"I know that, it's just going to take some time." I caught a glimpse of a scar right above his right eye and I traced it, "I wish I could have saved you from all that."

"You couldn't have." He argued.

"Maybe I could have. If my father was more open about these things. You've been alive half as long I have, why did we have to wait until now to be together?" I wanted to cry, I hated that I lost so much time with Jasper and that he had to literally go through hell during that time. I did like the fact that the bitch Maria was dead by my hand.

"Bella, we can't think like that, let's just think of the now," he grabbed me and rolled so I was laying on his chest, "So how about that date?"

**Jasper POV: **

Today was the day we went back to Forks, only this time, I had my mate with me. On Monday morning, when I walked into school, she would be by my side and there wouldn't be anymore whispers about me being alone. Poor Edward though, he'd have to still hear it.

For the last two weeks, whenever I wasn't spending time with Bella, I was with Alice, trying to get the perfect date together. I had told Bella I wanted a princess worthy date, and with Alice's help I finally had that.

I asked Bella one day about her friends Simon and Fiona. Bella had mentioned them when Alice told her and James' story. I found out that they were like her Peter and Charlotte who she had also already met. As we spoke about Bella's relationship with the duo, Alice came bounding in and announced that she had the best vision ever. She swore we would have visitors and that Edward would be getting a mate. She's been torturing him since then, with the help of Bella, but not letting him see any of the visions.

When Alice left, Bella finished with her story about Simon and Fiona. She told me they weren't mates, but still spent time together, and she had found them in Maria's camp when she took her down. They were the top trainers in her army and the most deadly. When Bella showed up to destroy Maria, they pledged their alliance to the Volturi and to Bella. She said they were pretty lost after Maria's reign came to an end. She'd heard through the grape vine about Peter and Char's grand escape and set out to find them too. The two sets of war veterans now spent time together and time apart but were very close friends. I hated that I hadn't spoken to my friends in so long to know what that they had new friends. Maybe if I had made more of an effort, I would have met Bella sooner. I tried not to think that way because it did neither of us any good to dwell on the time we could have been together.

Unfortunately, the first order of business when we got back to Forks was to deal with the wolves. We didn't even have time to go to the house, we were to meet them at the line before anything else happened. Bella was feeling a little bit better when we told her they were actual people who shifted into wolves, but that still didn't calm her nerves totally. I know that the Alpha would want to actually speak with Bella and want to know all about, I was a little scared that Bella might freak out again and shut down.

Bella and I rode together from Alaska in my pick up truck. She didn't know how to drive and had no desire to learn, and I was happy to have her with me. She liked a very eclectic style of music. Sometimes I'd catch her listening to a classical piano piece, then other times, I hear her listening to the Beatles, and sometimes (although she won't admit it) I catch her listening to that Beiber kid. She thinks he's adorable. So, in the truck, she was constantly changing the song, never letting a whole one play through. I chuckled to myself and just watched, amazed, as she sang the words to every song she put on.

Being with Bella was refreshing, she didn't ask much, and she wasn't really clingy. When I was with women before, I only used them for sex, I explained that to Bella and she didn't hold it against me, she took it as just another part of my past. I think, out of the two of us, I was the clingy one. I always wanted to be around Bella. Her presence alone was calming to me, and put a perma-grin on my face. We hadn't gone very far physically, we liked to kiss, honestly we made out like a bunch of teenagers and I loved it. I know that Alice sat down and talked to Bella about my casual sexual relationships, throughout my existence, sure Bella knew there were girls, but she didn't understand the term "booty call" until Alice explained.

Bella's fight with Rose, was unnerving. Rose and I have always been very close, playing twins will do that to you, but when she attacked my mate, I really thought I was going to hurt her. Bella wasn't hurt when I pulled her off, although she was confused. I think, that she thought, that I was protecting Rose from her instead of the other way around. Emmett took Rose away from the house for hunt while I went up to talk with Bella. I hoped one day they would be able to settle their differences and actually get along, maybe even be sisters, but I wouldn't hold my breath, even if I didn't need to breathe to live.

I was pulled from all my thoughts by Bella nudged my shoulder, "Jasper are we gonna get out?" she asked, turning her head toward the rest of our family standing at the treaty line.

"Sure Princess, let's go." I moved to get out of the car, when Bella froze, on the other side of the line stood the nine men and one woman who made up the Pack. "Bella?" I said her name softly, "it's going to be alright."

Bella slowly got out of the truck, but ran at vampire speed and stood behind me. I liked that she trusting me to protect her. "You meant it right?" she asked quietly.

"Meant what Princess?" I answered.

"That'd you'd protect me," she nodded her head towards the pack, "From anything?"

"I promise you Bella, they won't hurt you." I clasped her hand in mine and we made our way toward the family. Alice was feeling uneasy, since whenever we were in the wolves' presence all her visions disappeared.

We stood in line with my family and the moment Sam, the Alpha, took a step forward we were all incased in a solid bubble looking thing. I looked at Bella and she was shaking. The fear inside her was growing and then lessening so fast. The wolves all stood full of shock at Bella's capability. They also were exuding a fuck ton of lust.

One of the wolves, the hothead was the first to speak, "Damn, she's hot even if she is a vamp, I'd take her wolf back riding any day."

"Paul shut up, do you realize which one she's mated to?" The one closest to Sam said. I remember Sam saying once that when the boy was ready he would take over as Alpha, Jacob, was his name.

"That pansy blonde one right? I'm more man then he is," he puffed out his chest toward Bella and waggled his eyebrows. I was about to let myself loose on the wolf when I felt Bella's back pressed against my chest.

Carlisle tried to defuse the situation by asking Bella to lower the shield. She shook her head no and watched each wolf intently. "Bella, honey, would it be easier if you saw them in wolf form? They aren't like real werewolves…I promise."

"No, can't. They'll hurt you." She closed her eyes and her determination grew exponentially along with her protectiveness.

"Carlisle, we are sorry if we have disturbed your guest." Sam apologized, "Is there anything we can do to make it easier?"

"No Sam, she'll be alright. It's a long story, but we want to add Bella to the treaty, she will be going to school with the others." Carlisle replied.

"And what name do we put on it?" Jacob asked.

Bella looked at me, then to Edward, and then to Carlisle, "My name is Bella Volturi, but I will be using Bella Masen for school." She whispered lowly.

"And why is your name going to change?" Sam asked.

"For our cover story, she will be Edward's sister. She couldn't use different name then someone in the family already without it causing suspicion about the number of children we have with us. Bella comes from the vampire royalty, biologically." Carlisle said slowly, I guess he was hoping they wouldn't ask too many more questions.

Sam nodded, "She knows the rules then? No biting a human."

"We've explained it all to her. I assure you, she will be fine." Carlisle took a step forward to shake Sam's hand but couldn't. He turned to Bella and she just shook her head.

The wolves left and they were even more scared then they normally were in our presence. I looked at Edward and he was biting into his hand trying to stop from laughing. "What's funny Edward?" I asked.

"They can't decided if they'd rather fuck or kill Bella," he chuckled, "They think she's the hottest girl they've ever seen, but their wolve-stincts are telling them to kill her because she's so powerful. Add the fact that she's mated to you and they are terrified."

Bella still hadn't dropped the shield so no one moved from the enclosed space. She made another sweep with her eyes of the surrounding areas and then finally let us all free.

"I thought you would have just been able to block yourself, I didn't realize how far you could spread it." I looked proudly at my mate, she was a force to be reckoned with and I'm sure she was kick ass in battle.

"I'm never going to shut you out, Jasper." She looked down at her toes and her body filled with embarrassment, "I don't think I could ever block you out, even if I wanted to."

"I'm impressed." Rose said from behind Emmett, "Maybe you're not so bad. I still don't trust you, but I respect you for protecting the family, the whole family."

Bella nodded but didn't say anything. She still wasn't over the fight from before and I didn't blame her. That relationship would take time to strengthen, but I didn't doubt that one day they would be as close as Alice and Bella were.

I was dreading the next coming days, where I had to share Bella, not only with my whole family, but the whole town of Forks. I also was very excited for our date, but I was nervous at the same time. I just hoped I didn't fuck it up.

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, but a lot happened! **

**Okay, so what should Jasper do for his "princess worthy" date with Bella? Any ideas? **

**I got a question about Bella/Edward's convo about her name change, I hope that cleared it up. **

**Umm, not much to say, I should be back soon with another chapter, but don't quote me on it. I have tons of stuff going on now. I do need a Beta for contest stuff. So please please please message me if you know someone who would like to do it or if you would like to do it. I want some serious feedback, but I also need some punctionation help. I dislike comma's we fight…..a lot. Ha ahah **

**I'll tell you the contest I'm doing is the Shower's to Flower's Contest, and then I want to do For the Love of a Man in Uniform. I also will need someone for my Tsunami piece and it's going to be Paul/ Bella. The teaser and banner are on the Fandom Fights Tsunami page, go there and see it. It's called Chasing the Swan. **

**As always, reviews, messages, tweets, facebook things are always loved and acknowledged. So leave them! **


End file.
